Actos
by ClumsyD
Summary: Kano tiene fiebre, y por suerte estaba la líder para cuidar de él. / KanoKido — One-Shot /


**¡Un cortito KanoKido!**

**-Kagerou Project y sus personajes le pertenecen a Jin.-**

**[…]**

Fue una sorpresa para todos cuando Kano en medio de su risa insoportable, "se ahogó con su propia saliva" y empezó a toser como loco. Trataba de mantener la compostura, más era obvio que se le estaba haciendo un poco complicado.  
También fue una sorpresa cómo estaba dejando pasar oportunidades para decir sus típicos comentarios, como si ni siquiera se inmutara de aquello.

Y también fue una sorpresa, cómo se quedó dormido en la mesa a la mitad del almuerzo. Todos lo miraron con _preocupación_ hasta que la líder, suspirando, se acercó para saber qué le estaba pasando por una vez por todas.

Sin embargo, ni bien ella se acercó, el joven de la nada levantó la cabeza, con una extraña expresión de debilidad, su rostro pálido, y cuando se dio cuenta cómo todos los ojos estaban posados en él, puso su típica sonrisilla, de la nada su tono de piel volvió a ser natural.

— ¿Ah~? — empezó, su tono fastidioso nunca dejaba su voz. Aunque sonaba un poco ronco. — ¿Qué les pasa, chicos? ¿Líder, qué haces?

— ¿Kano-san? ¿Estás bien? Has estado un poco raro hoy… — trató Momo, a lo que todos asentían a lo dicho por ella.

— ¿Mmm? ¡Estoy perfectamente, Kisaragi-chan! — respondió el susodicho, luego su mirada se desvió a Kido. — ¿Se te ofrece algo, bomboncito?

— Si me dices así otra vez, corre sangre. — ante esto, Kano levantó sus manos en seña de disculpa, riendo un poco (¿forzadamente?) — Ahora vas a quedarte quieto, ¿me oíste? Si te mueves o dices algo te mato.

— ¿Por fin vas a darme mi besito? ¡Adelante! — él cerró sus ojos y estiró sus labios esperando el beso que nunca llegó. Kido iba a darle con los nudillos en el medio de la boca, más se contuvo. Ella extendió su mano y la puso sobre la frente del rubio, sobresaltándolo, y por reflejo lo primero que hizo fue retirársela. — ¡Ah, Tsubomi! ¿qué haces? ¡Me siento _perfectamente_!

Kido se dio la vuelta para ver a todos los que aún estaban sentados en la mesa, mirándolos con curiosidad. La número uno suspiró, enviándole una fulminante mirada a Kano.  
— Shuuya tiene fiebre. — anunció, y Kano empezó a negarlo, a lo que algunos del grupo reían, y los otros se preocupaban.  
Takane, Shintaro y Hibiya se largaron en risas, mientras que Seto, Momo, Haruka, Ayano y Mary comenzaban a comentar "pobrecillo." Hiyori se mantuvo indiferente mientras seguía comiendo.

— ¡Claro que no, chicos! ¡Estoy perfecto! — insistía, pero era demasiado tarde, Kido ya lo tomó en sus brazos.

— Estás _ardiendo_.

— Tú también estás que ardes, Tsubomi.

— ¿Podrías dejar de ser un idiota al menos un momento? Estás delirando de la fiebre.

— ¿Y me vas a cargar a la habitación? Qué romántica~

Kido suspiró. No podía golpear a un enfermo. Se salvaría sólo por aquél día.

[...]

Todos se pasaron por la habitación de Kano para preguntar cómo estaba, hablarle un rato, y luego irse para después regresar otra vez. Más la líder se quedó sentada al lado de la cama todo el tiempo. En silencio.  
Había preparado sopa para él, lo alimentó, lo hizo tomar su medicina, se contuvo a golpearlo en cada ridículo comentario que hacía, y se negaba por todos los medios a moverse de su lugar. Algunos se habían ofrecido a quedarse cuidándolo, y que ella fuera a descansar, pero Kido no se movió.

Excepto cuando se levantó para ir al baño. Iba a ser rápido. No es como si en cinco minutitos que se retiraba Kano fuera a empeorar y morir. ¿No? ¡¿No?! Por supuesto que no.

Más cuando volvió, se encontró con lo que no esperaba. Todas las horas que estuvo cuidándolo él se mostró tranquilo, insistiendo que no necesitaba de cuidados, aún reía y realmente no lucía como una persona delirando de fiebre para nada. Fue por eso, que cuando volvió ella se sorprendió de verlo jadeando, con su cara pálida, la nariz colorada, moqueando y con los ojos cristalinos. Ella se mordió el labio inferior _"Estuvo usando su poder todo el tiempo…"_

Entró a la habitación, y cuando Kano oyó los pasos acercarse volvió a "la normalidad", y la recibió con una sonrisa.

— Tsubomi~ te extrañé~ ¿tú me extrañaste?

— Acabo de verte. Detén tu acto. — Kido fue directa y firme, cruzándose de brazos. Kano decidió jugar al tonto.

— ¿De qué hablas, Tsubomi? ¿Qué acto? ¿Acaso se contagié mi fiebre imaginada por ti? — respondió, notablemente nervioso. Tal vez su estado le mantenía un poco difícil actuar como usualmente lo hace, y eso por eso que en un principio se dieron cuenta de que algo le sucedía.

— No imaginé nada, acabo de verte, idiota. Estabas prácticamente muriéndote. — respondió ella, sentándose a su lado en la cama. Kano trató de sentarse también, pero ni bien se movió para arriba, Kido lo miró mal, cosa que lo hizo quedarse acostado. — Desactiva tu poder.

Kano no contestó, sólo la miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— ¿Por qué lo usas?

No hubo respuesta.

— De acuerdo, como quieras, no me importa de todos modos. — mintió ella, saliendo de su asiento en la cama y sentándose en su silla una vez más, para que ahora haya un silencio.

— Detendré mi acto, si tú detienes el tuyo. — dijo finalmente Kano, sorprendiéndola. ¿De qué hablaba?

— ¿Qué acto?

— Este. El de "la líder fuerte."

— Yo no-

— Hey, yo detuve mi acto por el momento. — sonrió él, y cuando Kido se dio cuenta él estaba justo como lo vio al entrar. Lucía _mal_, y ella sintió el estómago darle un vuelco por la preocupación que aumentó. — Quiero que me cuide Tsubomi, no la líder. Dices que no te importa pero actúas como que sí. ¿Con qué otro objetivo has estado horas al lado mío?

Ella se quedó callada. Él la conoce demasiado bien.

— Yo no quería preocuparlos. Parece que fallé miserablemente~ — dijo, mirando al techo. Kido lo miró con una expresión un poco triste, sin tratar de esconderlo. — No parece que vayas a contestar… voy a dormir entonces.

— Traducción: estás cansado y quieres dormir, pero dices eso para no lucir débil. — respondió ella de la nada, y Kano la miró con una sonrisa.

— Me conoces bien, Tsubomi.

Kido se inclinó a él, sus mejillas tornándose de rojo, y le depositó un beso en la frente.  
— Duerme bien.

Se sorprendió cuando él se sonrojó, y una sonrisita se le apareció en el rostro antes de que ella pudiera detenerla.

— Qué aburrida. ¿Por qué no en los labios~?

— De no estar enfermo, ese comentario merecería un buen golpe ¿sabes?

— Aw, y no quieres empeorar mi situación, qué considerada.

— Cálla.

Era extraño que la sonrisa de Kido se dirija a él.  
Si la timidez de ella y la idiotez de Kano no fueran tan grandes podrían hablar así más seguido.  
Se esforzarían por poder lograrlo. Definitivamente.

[...]

Kano miró la hora. Terminó por quedarse dormido hasta el día siguiente…  
En la silla de su lado estaba Kido, aún dormida. Se sintió un poco culpable de ser el causante de que ella haya dormido incómoda, más se sintió amado por no haber sido abandonado. Se sentía muchísimo mejor, ahora la cabeza no le dolía, su garganta no estaba seca, y su nariz no estaba tapada.

Lentamente, vio cómo la líder comenzaba a abrir sus ojos.

— Buenos días~

— …Hola…

Ella bostezó, y él la observaba con ternura. ¡Qué bonita se ve cuando recién se despierta!

— ¡Tsubomi, me siento mucho mejor! Gracias a ti~ — quiso abrazarla, para conseguir un golpe de vuelta y volver a su típica relación de siempre, a lo que la conversación del día anterior quedaría para siempre en sus recuerdos.

— Ah… me alegr- — comenzó a decir, pero se interrumpió sola con una tos. Kano la miró preocupado, mientras que ella lucía aún mitad dormida. Él extendió su mano y la puso en la frente de la chica para tomarle la temperatura.

— ¿Ah, líder, te contagié~? — comentó divertido, aunque no le parecía nada graciosa la situación. — ¡Parece que es mi turno de cuidarte!

**[…]**

**El típico final hehe.**  
**Creo que Kido y Kano se esfuerzan mucho, que los dos realmente son muy sensibles y todo lo que tratan de hacer es no preocupar a sus seres amados, obligándose a ser innecesariamente fuertes. Son muy considerados. Pero eso... simplemente preocupan más uno al otro. ¿No?**

**Bye-bye!**


End file.
